


Adelaide

by Mistresskabooms



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresskabooms/pseuds/Mistresskabooms
Summary: `Why did everything hurt?` The same question raced through her head over and over again as she kept running. Trying to escape. Get anywhere other than where she was right now.





	Adelaide

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I wrote for my creative writing class. I decided to share it with all of you.

`Why did everything hurt?` The same question raced through her head over and over again as she kept running. Trying to escape. Get anywhere other than where she was right now. ‘Why did it all hurt so much?’ She pondered as she took a right turn into an alleyway, away from the people chasing her. Every bone in her body ached from running, but she had to get away. She couldn't live another day like this. Days upon days. Weeks upon weeks of endless torture. It felt like she had been running for hours. She turned right back into the main streets, hoping to lose them. The men who had taken her from her wife. The people watched with morbid curiosity as the men kept up the pursuit.

“Adelaide! Get back here!” The man yelled. 'Wait… Adelaide… that was my name.’ In Adelaide's struggle for survival, she had completely forgotten. She knocked over a stack of crates to try and cut them off before ducking into a nearby alleyway and taking a moment to breathe. Every muscle felt like it was burning, crying out for momentary respite. A sharp pain in Adelaide's stomach indicated that it had been days since she had last eaten. She looked around in her pockets, hoping to find any amount of spare change, but all she could find was the fabric of her jeans and lint. ‘Well, shit. What do I do now?’ For a brief moment, she had considered eating a nearby half eaten sandwich, but a rat running in and grabbing it ruled out that option. That left her with one of two options, either steal food and live life on the run, or risk starving to death. Right now, she was more willing to do the former. The crates she had toppled over contained all kinds of assorted fruit, so she ran towards it, grabbed as much as she can, and started running again. ‘just gotta make it home. Just gotta.make it home.’

It was hours before Adelaide had stopped running again, hiding underneath a hollow porch. She was exhausted, and her body was screaming at her. She took this moment to feed herself. She ate like a wild animal, scarfing down apple after apple, pear after pear, until the street was littered with discarded cores, peels, and vines. Now she needed to rest. She took off her jacket and used it as a pillow. It was uncomfortable, but it was the best she was gonna get. She slowly drifted into sleep as the men who had been chasing her ran right past her.

The next morning came with no fanfare for Adelaide. She woke up slowly and put her jacket back on. Finally able to think clearly for the first time since yesterday morning, she took a minute to get her bearings straight. 'Alright… I know I'm still in Philadelphia, I recognize where I am. I'm right by Geno's. My address is on 916 Lancaster Avenue. The closest streets to it are 24th Street on one side and 25th Street on the other. I'm on 9th street right now. So, I need find where 8th street or 10th street is in order to figure out what direction I need to go in.’ She walks to the North. 10th Street. 'Alright, if I keep going this way I'll find 24th street.’ She continued northward, keeping to herself. After an hour and a half, Adelaide reached 24th Street. 'Alright… I always drove in from the East, so I need to head East.’ She continued her way down 24th Street. After another hour of walking, she was exhausted, famished, and parched, but Lancaster Avenue was right there. She had made it! Just as she started down Lancaster Avenue, she felt a large hand grab her. “Where do you think you're going, leech?” Came the familiar voice of one of her pursuers. Adelaide was terrified. She was never gonna see Sarah again. Or so she thought, when suddenly she felt the hand leave her as a local chef started attacking the man with a soup ladle. She didn't know how that fight turned out, as she ran the first chance she got. She had finally made it to 916 Lancaster Avenue. Feeling anxious, and pumped full of adrenaline, She knocked at the door.

About a minute later, a young woman with short, curly brown hair and auburn eyes opened the door, Her face tearing up from joy and relief. “Adelaide!” She wrapped her up in a massive hug, which Adelaide returned. Adelaide teared up as well, partly out of relief, and partly out of fear. “I thought I'd never see you again!” Sarah kissed her on the cheek. “Well, You're here now. Right? Let's head inside. You must be exhausted.” “Yeah. I am.” They both walked inside with each other, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
